Damaged Goods
by 60secondstopain
Summary: Two kids that were raised through street fights soon find themselves at their stalemate. When a fight goes wrong and the brother is hurt. Only one person would help. Dean Ambrose. Follow Lily and Damian through their struggle as they join the WWE.
1. Chapter 1

_**Look, I know you guys may be angry at me for not posting on my other stories. But I've got a little writers block with them and I'm just planning how they are going to be set out and don't worry they will be up soon! **_

_**Anyway on a fresh note, I've been watching the WWE lately because my little siblings love the show. I've started watching it with them and there are some really talented wrestlers on there but I just keep seeing this one group that are just, how should I put this?**_

_**Crazy talented! I loved them from the moment I saw them and these people are known as none other than 'The Shield'. That's right people I am a Shield girl. I mainly love Dean Ambrose because he is amazing at he does and I love his finisher! **_

_**But anyway, here is a new story I'm starting and I hope you guys like it and don't be shy to give me your thoughts, good or bad. They both help me become a better writer for all you guys! **_

_**Also, I have a Wattpad account under the same name as I have on this and this story will be updated faster on there so if you want chapter two, get your cute little butt to Wattpad and check me out!**_

_**Love ya! x**_

* * *

Usually you would expect me to say something like, 'Oh my God! I've finally made it in the WWE!' Well sorry to disappoint you. I couldn't give a damn about that show. It's just men beating on each other. You want that you just come to my neighbour hood. You see it everywhere! It is quite fun to watch them beat on each other though and I'm on about the guys who fight on the streets and not on a padded ring. You've got to have some balls to get into a street fight. I've seen people get noses and ears ripped off before and the blood was everywhere. But they have to be careful not to get caught by police.

My brother likes to get into street fights and I'm always there cheering him on. So far all my brother has had done to him is have his arm and hand broke a couple of times. My brother is one of the best and he won't give up until the person is on the floor and refuses to get back near enough to death by blood loss.

Me on the other hand, I just do what needs to be done. I don't take shit from no one. Not even my own brother. But if either of us needs the other, we'll be there to help the other out. I couldn't fight because there isn't many female street fighters around and I just stand back and help out when I can.

"The next fight is tomorrow." Damian tells me as he pushes his bike out of the drive way with me walking beside him.

"I'm guessing I'll have to come." I sigh as I look at him and he returns my gaze.

"Afraid so." He replies and I nod my head before turning my head to look in front of me as we stop and he climbs onto his bike.

"I'll be back before the fight tomorrow." He tells me as he grabs his helmet.

"Where are you going?" I ask him as I watch him put on his helmet.

"Just to take care of something. Don't worry. Just stay in the house and don't let anyone in." He replies and I roll my eyes before crossing my arms across my chest.

"I'm not a little kid anymore Damian. I know how to look after myself." I tell him and he chuckles before kicking his bike to life.

"I'll see you later!" He shouts over the helmet and noise of the bike. He disappears up the road and I return back inside the house.

It was just me and Damian that lived here because our parents kicked us out when we were old enough to live on our own. To be honest, our parents hated us. They wouldn't give two shits if me and Damian were killed. They would continue drinking themselves to death.

Damian and I are twins and are the age of twenty-two. We both have black hair and brown eyes. Whereas I have soft facial features, he has hard facial features. I have a rounded jaw but he has a very defined solid jaw.

But enough about that. It's not like it's very important. I'm guessing you want to just get on with the story, right?

I walk up to my room and grab my jacket. Throwing it on myself and putting the hood up. I run back down stairs and take some money from my hidden money box from under the kitchen floor boards. I'm so glad that I found that place before Damian did. I get my keys and then lock the front door as I walk out of it.

I'm dressed as I would normally dress, black t-shirt, grey jacket, blue skinny jeans and black knee high converse. I love this look as it is just basically me. No, I am not going to go all girly and say how much I love clothes because if fits then I just buy.

I head down to the local bar where I would normally disappear to while Damian went out for the day.

"Running away from home again Lily?" Harrison the manager asks me as I walk up to the bar. Harrison is like a second dad sometimes. He has helped me and Damian out so many times. He also gives me a discount on the beer I get.

"Not today old man." I grin as I sit on the stall at the edge of the bar.

"What can I get you?" He asks me as he cleans a glass with a towel.

"The original whiskey you made." I reply and he chuckles as he moves to the other side of the bar to get me my drink.

I watch the door for a moment as three men walk in, but Harrison stands in front of me before I can get a good look at them.

"There you go. That'll be the normal price." He tells me and I hand him a five dollar bill and he moves to the register. I look over the bar and see the three men that had walked in.

The one to the left had long black hair that was put back out of his face, he wore a tank top and I could see the tattoo that ran all up his arm. The one on the right had two-toned hair, blonde and black and had it the same way as the black haired man. He wore a black soldier cap and a white shirt under a leather black jacket. The one in the middle had short dirty blonde hair but it still managed to cover his eyes. He was wearing a black jacket and I couldn't tell what either of the three were wearing for their leg wear.

Harrison went over to them and took their order. As he walked to my side of the bar. The three men look over at me and I frown at them. The two to the sides turn around but one the middle one just winks at me. I turn my head away from them and just drink my whiskey.

Some people wouldn't think a woman like me would drink whiskey but trust me. You have never tried Harrison's homemade whiskey to judge. I try to finish my drink as quick as I can to get out of here. I don't know why but I'm just getting a bad feeling with those three in here.

I put the empty glass down and look over at the three to see them all talking and not paying any more attention on me.

"I'll see you later Harrison!" I call as I leave and then I return home to sleep. Because I only just realise how late it actually is.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're late. Where the hell have you been?" I ask as Damian comes running through the door.

"Sorry. I got caught up." He replies as I throw a bottle of water at him and he drinks it.

"Everyone is out the back." I tell him and he nods before running outside. I grab the packs of beer from the fridge before heading outside as well. Our back yard was massive and most of the street fights were done in our yard. I don't know why but people just come here, expecting a fight to happen. When the guys see me with the beer they come over to me. I hand out the beers and keep one for myself. I walk to my brother and find him talking to Ashley, his best friend.

"Hey Ash." I say as I stand with them.

"S'up little red?" Ashley asks as he hugs me and I return his hug. Truth is, Ashley and I dated back when we were both juniors and I may or not have lost my virginity to him. Damian doesn't know but I thought at one point he was going to find out when Ashley had came round to talk to me and it ended with us making out on the couch. Luckily, Damian didn't see anything and he never knew about us. But we broke up when we turned nineteen because he cheated and I didn't want a cheater as a boyfriend.

"Nothing much." I turn to Damian once I replies. "Who you up against?" I ask him and looks over at all the people in our yard.

"Him." He replies and points to a man with dirty blonde hair. I recognize the man from the bar yesterday night. He looks over at us and then he looks at me and smirks. I turn away and back to Ashley and Damian.

"Make sure you break one or two of his bones." I tell Damian and he chuckles at me.

"Will do." He says and then we just talk and laugh for a few more minutes before I head back in the house. I see that some of our 'guests' had made a mess in the kitchen so I decide to clean it up before the fight begins. I grab a trash bag and begin to pick up beer cans and bottles.

"Need a hand?" I jump and turn around to be meet with icy cold blue eyes. I realize it is the man that my brother will be fighting and he was holding another trash bag.

"If this is a way of you trying to make me to tell my brother to take it easy on you, then you may as well quit now." I reply as I put my hand on my hip. He chuckles before starting to clean up anyway.

"Never even came to my mind. I just thought I would help you out. Plus, it will be me that'll have to go easy on your brother." He tells me and I roll my eyes as I continue to clean the house up. Our house wasn't big and it wasn't small. It was just right for us. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, one kitchen, one living room and a hall way. Just what we need. I finish cleaning the house and then put the trash bag out front. The man follows me and puts his trash bag next to mine.

"Thanks for the help but you honestly didn't have to." I say as we walk back into the house.

"No problem. I never caught your name." He say says as we enter the kitchen and I grab two beer cans out of the fridge and pass him one.

"Lily." I reply as I lean against the kitchen counter as he leans against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Beautiful name. I'm Jon." He replies and opens his can before taking a gulp from it. I sip mine as I look out the window at the guys out back. Ashley and Damian were tackling each other and laughing their heads off when the others tried to get involved.

"Do you fight?" I turn my head back around at the sound of the question and Jon looks at me with a smile on his face.

"Not really. I play fight with Ash and Damian but I've only ever got into three fights. Not many girls like to street fight." I say as I shake my head and smile at the memories of me and the boys fighting back in high school. "What about you?"

"It's my career. It's all I do. I fight with my friends. Joe and Colby. But we're known as The Shield. You heard of us?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow. I shake my head and he frowns.

"Not if you're on that show, what is it again? WWE or something like that." I reply and he shakes his head as he chuckles.

"A girl who loves to street fight but doesn't watch people fight in a ring. That's new." He chuckles before he drinks more from his beer.

"Street fighting is for real men. Fighting in a padded ring is for all those pussy's that can't risk breaking a bone." I tell him and put my drink on the side and look for something to eat in the fridge.

"You'd be surprised by the injury's you can get. My buddy Colby broke his jaw right down the middle once and he had to continue the match his mouth pissing of blood while his jaw was ripping his gums apart." He tells me and I look at him and then lose my desire to eat.

"Come on, you're about to fight my brother." I tell him and begin to leave the kitchen.

"How'd you know?" He asks me and I turn around to face him.

"Because I know when my brother is ready to fight someone." I reply and then he follows me out to the back yard where the circle had began to form and my brother was in the middle of it. I walk into the middle too and Jon just stands at the side for a moment.

"Right all you drunken bastards! It's time for the fighting to start!" I shout and everyone cheers and raise their beers. "As usual, we've got none other than my brother, Damian!" More cheers sound from the circle. "And we have a new comer today. Trying to take on the champ. Jon!" I shout and point to Jon and the circle still cheer as he walks into the middle of the circle. "Now men, there are no rules. You only stop when one of you are on the floor bleeding to death or have too many broken bones." I say and then step into the circle.

"Begin!" I yell and then Damian and Jon begin to throw punches at each other.

*Skip fight, (I'm sorry, it's just I don't know how the fight should go but please don't hate me).*

"Damian!" I scream as he lays on the floor and was silently screaming himself. I don't know what happened. One minute he was up and fighting, next thing you know he was on the floor after I heard at least four different bones crack, I run up to him and Ash was behind me.

"Damian, are you okay?" I start to panic as he stares up at me and I watch as Ash moves Damian's right arm and then Damian screams out again.

"His arm is broken. And by the looks of it the right half of his body is shattered." I'm so thankful that Ash went to medical school for a while.

Four of the men come over and pick him up as they carry him into the house. I turn to look at Jon as he runs his hand through his hair.

"You asshole!" I shout at him and slap him as hard as I can around the face before running into the house to check on my brother. They had set him down on the couch and Ash was on the phone.

"Yes, his right half is completely shattered." I hear him say as I kneel next to Damian. I put my hand on his head and run my fingers through his sweat damp hair.

"You're going to be okay Damian." I assure him and he tries to smile but winces at the pain in his body.

"Ambulance is on it's way." Ashley tells me as he kneels next to me. "We need to get everyone out of here or the medic's are going to get the police down here for arrests. We don't need people going away for this." Ash tells me and I look at him. I nod my head and he gets up and starts telling everyone to leave before the ambulance gets here.

By the time the ambulance got to the house everyone had disappeared and I told the paramedic's that he had done something out the back and Ashley found him and brought him into the house. They leave with Damian in the ambulance and I was told that I would have to stay home until tomorrow.

I sat on the couch with Ash next to me as I was fighting so much not to cry. I have to stay strong for Damian. He wouldn't want me to sit here and cry like a weak person would.


	3. Chapter 3

Damian was taken to surgery as soon as he got to the hospital. I called to see if he was okay for visitors, but the doctor told me to stay home until tomorrow. He said that Damian needed as much rest as he could get. So really, I'm going to be stuck at home alone and worry about my brother. What better way to spend a Friday.

"The doctor says that he needs rest, so we can't visit him." I tell Ash as we sit in the living room. He had came around to ask if I'd went to see Damian.

"Well, I hope he is okay." Ash says and I nod my head. We sat in an awkward silence for a while because neither of us knew what to say. This is what would happen sometimes between us. It's why I barely invite him over anymore. Ever since we separated he was trying his best to get me back. But he had his chance.

"You look terrible." I say as I walk up to his bed. He chuckles as the doctor makes the bed sit up so he wouldn't have to move.

"Thanks. You're as pale as ever." He shoots back at me and I laugh as the doctor leaves the room. I put the flower vase on the table next to his bed and looks at them.

"Pretty flowers." He comments on the flowers then looks back at me.

"I thought I would get them for you. I know you're a softy at heart. Ashley said he would get here soon, just taking care of something you asked him to do." I tell him and he nods his head.

Seeing my brother like this, bandages on almost all of his body, finally made me break down. I couldn't help but let the tears run down my face. I used my blue jumper sleeves to wipe away to wet streaks on my face. Damian looked at me and then closed his eyes.

"You don't need to be upset Lily. Things happen. With our lives this sort of thing will happen. But no matter what or lives are like, you never need to be upset. We have each other's back. I'll have your's more than you'll ever know." He tells me and I look up and smile at him.

"You are a serious softy Damian." I say and he chuckles.

We talk about random things and about when we were kids, before a doctor comes in.

"Mr Jones, I'm sorry to but... with an injury such as your's... there may be a chance that you may never walk again."

I felt the air in my lungs become sucked out of me as the doctor told my brother the news. The doctor left the room as a nurse came and asked for him to go help another patient.

I look up at my brother and see that he was still staring at where the doctor had been. His face was emotionless but his breathing was deep.

"Damian?" I ask as I reach for his hand. When I hold it he closes his eyes and leans his head back. We sat like that for a few minutes before Ashley ran into the room.

"Damian. Thank God you're okay man." He sighs as he walks to the other side of the bed. I let go of Damian's hand and run out of the hospital crying.

I've lost count to the amount of times I've tried to bring myself to go back to see Damian. But I feel as though I've let him down. Ashley has tried to drag me there and I may have accidentally scratched his face. Now he has four lines across his cheek.

"I'm sorry again about your face." I say as we walk down the hall. He had finally convinced me to return to Damian.

"It's okay. You've done worse." He chuckles and causes me to blush at the memories of us.

"You better not say things like that around Damian. He has enough on his case as it is." I warn him as I hit him in the arm.

We continue to Damian's room and the door was open slightly.

"I'm sorry about breaking your bones. I never thought it would get that far. Guess I'm out of my game." I hear the voice and become worried for Damian. I walk in and see the dirty blonde sat next Damian's bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I snap at him and turns around to face me.

"I came here to apologies for my actions like a gown up. Also, to tell your brother that when he is healed that my boss wants to talk with him about a business deal." He replies as he stands up. I frown and look at Damian.

"Care to explain to me in better detail as to why his boss would want to talk about a business deal?" I ask as Ashley puts a hand on my shoulder.

"It doesn't matter right now. All that matters is letting your brother heal up." He tells me and I shake his hand off my shoulder and turn to look at him.

"What's with the secrets all of a sudden?" I ask him as I glare at him.

"You're one to talk about secrets. The pair of you are." Damian's voice stopped me dead. I felt my face flee from any colour as I turn around.

"Jon leave, I'll call you later about the boss." Damian orders and I could see the scowl on his face and it made me hang my head in shame.

"Sure. Call when you can." He says before leaving the room. I look back up at Damian and see him with the scowl still on his face.

"Why?" He asks us and I turn to look at Ashley.

"Why what?" Ashley asks, trying to play the dumb card but we both know what he really means.

"Why? Why would you do that behind my back?" Damian snaps.

"Look, it wasn't his fault. I-it was all me." I say as I step forward and both pair of eyes were on me. "I told Ashley I had a huge crush on him and I kissed him first. He didn't want to at first but eventually we got together. I didn't want you to find out because I knew that you pair were like brothers and I feel terrible knowing I've kept it in this long." I look down as I decide on whether to continue or to leave it there. But he needs to hear all of the truth. "But... one night, when you disappeared to do what you do. I asked Ashley to come over. We were just sitting in the living room. I don't remember how we ended up in my bed but-"

"YOU WHAT?!" Damian yells as he looks between me and Ashley. Ashley was frozen practically so I carried on.

"I was the one who suggested we do it. Ashley was doing what I wanted. I didn't know that he wanted to really do that. I just wanted to do it because I loved Ashley. And now I'm saying all this I feel as though you want to kill me and trust me, I'll let you." I say and then hang my head again and the silence in the room was worrying.

"Lily please give me and Ashley a moment." Damian sounded too calm for this situation, so I just obeyed him so he wouldn't get pissed off even more. I closed the door behind me and almost scream when I'm met in the face with dickhead.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." He chuckles and I feel the need to hit him but I don't.

"I thought my brother told you to get lost." I say as I push him and he chuckles even more.

"I did. For a while. Then I wanted to know what was with the screaming. But seriously Lily, sleeping with his best friend. That's just cold." He shakes his head and I roll my eyes at him.

"We were young and in love." I tell him and he bursts in laughter.

"Love?! How old were you?!" He asks between laughing. I hit him on the arm and he continues to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys! I'm not very happy at the moment with Seth, how dare he do that! I know it's only a story line but still I'm angry about it!_**

* * *

Damian wanted to stay at home until he returned home himself. The doctors are still uncertain of when he was going to be returning. So for now I have to play the old waiting game. Damian and Ashley had talked things over and he forgave Ash, but I don't know if he has forgave me though. Ashley hasn't been around in a while.

So I'm alone.

I just sit in the living room and play video games on my laptop. Watch random people on YouTube try and make me laugh, but I'm just not in the mood for anything right now.

I know my brother wants me to stay in the house, but I've got to get out and get a drink for at least once this week. I grab my jacket, pull up the hood, lock the front door and leave.

"What's up Harrison?!" I shout as I walk through the doors and get his attention. He walks over to me as I sit on one of the stools near the back of the bar.

"How's Damian doing?" He asks me as he gets a glass and begins pouring whiskey into said glass.

"He'll live. The doctors say his healing up fine but they don't know when he'll be coming home." I reply and then he passes me the glass. "Start a tab for me. I'm going to be here for a while." I say before downing the glass and asking for another one.

* * *

"Come on Lily. I think that's enough." Harrison tries to pry the glass out of my hands. I just sit and laugh and hold on as much as I can.

"You're just like everyone else! Trying to stop me from being me! Stopping me from having my future! It's all you people can do!" I began to cry as I let go of the glass and push myself off the stool. Landing face first and probably busting my lip or something up.

"It's all anyone does! The fucking doctors took away my child! Ashley didn't want it and made the doctors take that sweet innocent little being away!" I break down into complete, uncontrollable sobs.

I feel something touch my shoulder as I'm pulled up I'm met with those icy blue stars. Next thing I'm on my feet and heading into a car. I'm lay on the back seat. Crying. Broken. Unwanted. Why should I give a shit anymore?

"I fucking hate everything! I can never have what I want! My child! My life! My brother! Everything is always ripped away from me!" I continue to rant and yell as I start hitting the seat and kicking the door by my feet.

* * *

I woke up and see that I was home. I'm wrapped in my covers on my bed. How did I get here again? I sit up and shake my head a little to wake myself up more. Bad idea. I hold my mouth as I run to the bathroom and let out what ever was inside my stomach into the toilet. I felt a cool touch on my shoulder and looked up. The icy blues met my stare and I froze for a moment. I had finished emptying my body of the toxic liquids I let myself down last night and sit back. I wipe my mouth before standing up.

I wash my hands and face before brushing my teeth. I brush them twice so that the taste of vomit is out of my mouth. I look up at myself in the mirror and see that he was still watching me.

"Why are you here?" I ask him as I turn around and look at my feet.

"I went to the bar last night and found you having a break down in there. I told Harrison I would bring you home. I stayed here because you told me that you hate being alone." He replies and puts his hands in his pockets. I look up at him and then walk out of the room.

"Thanks. But you shouldn't listen to me when I'm drunk. I'll say anything to be around people. I'm not scared of being alone. I have been most of my life." I say and he follows me as I walk into the kitchen and take two tablets from the cabinets to help my stomach and headache.

"I'm sorry about your kid." At those I froze dead. I felt my face go pale and my heart was beating a mile a minute. How the hell does he know?! No one is meant to know about the baby but me and Ashley! I turn to look at him and he stood there with a concerned look on his face as he was tensed.

"How on earth do you know about that?" I ask him through gritted teeth. He looks at the ground before looking at me. He knew that he shouldn't have brought that up. I could tell by the look on his face that he regrets bringing that up into the conversation.

"You were talking about it last night. You said you hated everyone for what they have done to you. You hated Ashley because he took the only thing that mattered most to you away." He replies and I feel the tears burning behind my eyes. But instead of trying to put on a strong face I just let them fall. I hold my sides as I feel the pit of my stomach turn. As if a blade was twisting inside of it. Digging deeper and deeper with each turn.

"I wanted to have that child. I thought Ashley wanted it too. But he never cared about me. That's why he ran off with that fucking slut!" I fall onto my knees and just continue to cry.

I feel a warm sort of cover over me and when I open my eyes I'm met with his chest. He was knelt next to me and hugging me. I never really thought of him to be much of a hugger. I pull my arms from around myself and pull him closer to me. I cry into his shoulder as he strokes my head to help calm me down.

"It'll okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Well hello again! Just wanted to say something before you read this chapter, if you want more updates on this story then check me out on Wattpad because this story is mainly on there the most and I just wanted to say that I put pictures of the people and stuff on there that I think are cool and what not. But without further headaches from me! _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Oh and check me out on Youtube! Just type in Sophie Mason and you should see a picture of a girl with a hat on and that is me! Hope you check me out because I want to thank you guys so much for the positive feedback I get on my other stories and I do other stuff too!_**

* * *

Weeks went by pretty quickly and I had to get a job at Harrison's bar. It isn't that bad working with Harrison because he has looked after me and Damian. Also he takes it easy on me. I make enough money to pay rent and get my food for me.

Damian is getting much better and is coming home soon. The doctor says that he may be able to walk but they are just going to make him come home in a wheel chair for a while.

Jon hasn't been around anymore, after he left that night I never got the chance to thank him and I don't think he'll be returning anytime soon.

But in a way I guess I'm thankful for that. I don't really know how to thank him for taking care of my drunken ass. It is already embarrassing enough knowing that he had looked after me while I was running my mouth.

"You sure you want this double shift?" Harrison asks me for about the seventh time in the last hour.

"Yes Harrison, I know you need some help with a party of just guys." I reply as I pour seven shots for a table that was the loudest one here so far.

"I know, I just want to make sure you're okay with it." He gave me a warm smile before moving over to the other side of the bar to serve a costumer.

Once I took the shots to the table I return back behind the bar and just clean the glasses for a moment.

But my mind only seems to drift off to Jon. I may sound cliché for saying this but there is just something about him that pulls me towards him.

"Hey sweet heart." I look to my right to see a brunette leaning over the bar. He wasn't bad looking just not my type.

"How can I help?" I ask as I walk over to him.

"How about when you get out of here, you come to my place for a little fun?" He asks me and I shake my head while I chuckle to myself.

"Sorry to disappoint you buddy, but, you're not my type." I reply and then walk away from him to go serve another guy.

"Thanks again Lily." Harrison says as he locks the doors.

"No problem Harry. I'll be back tomorrow." I say before I hug him and then start my journey home. It's around two in the morning and I still have a bit of energy in me. The buses weren't running because of how late it is, so I'm going to have to walk all the way home. Which is about a twenty minute walk away now.

I actually like working until late because I can just then sleep in day. But because I told Harrison I would be back tomorrow, I'll have to be out of the house by eleven in the morning. Oh well. I'll just have Friday off for sleeping time.

"Lily?" I turn around and prepare myself for whatever was behind me.

"Ash?" I ask as I lower my fists and pull my coat over me more. He was struggling to walk only two steps before he fell back on his ass. He let out a chuckle as he brought a beer bottle to his mouth.

"Ash, why are you out so late?" I ask as I walk over to him and help him stand up. He looks down at me with a drunken smile.

"I wanted to see you. My little baby girl." He wraps his arm around my shoulder and I help him walk. I can't take him home because he lives quite far away. So I just take him back to my place.

As I enter the house he was smelling my hair.

"You still smell the way you did back then. I guess you just love that shampoo." He says and then I push him onto the couch. I walk to the kitchen and get him a glass of water. I return to the living room to him with his head back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Here drink this." I pass him the glass and he looks at it for a moment before drinking it. I run my hand through his hair and he smiles as he closes his eyes.

"You're beautiful." He says and I shake my head.

"And you're drunk." I tell him before standing up. I walk out to the hallway and put my coat on the hooks before going up stairs and getting a blanket for Ashley.

"Lily. Why am I a terrible person? I ruined us. I cheated. I made you kill our child-"

"Ashley Anthony Fade, stop it right now!" I snap at him as I turn to see him in the doorway of my bedroom.

"I'm so sorry Lily." He begins break down and I walk to him. Wrapping my arms around his neck and pull him into a hug. He rests his head into the crook of my neck.

"I love you Lily. I always have. I always will. You are my life. I can't give two shits about what anyone thinks. I'm in love with you and that is never going to change." He pulls away from me and looks at me.


End file.
